Conventional crane apparatuses for shooting are designed to place a camera at the tip of a jib for panning and up-and-down movement and thus have a jib and a sub jib to keep the camera horizontal by moving in parallel with the ground while such a crane for shooting is moved vertically. In addition, to the rear of the jib, an extensive balance weight is attached. A cameraman may operate by standing immediately beside the camera attached to the crane for shooting or operate from the rear weight side of the jib.
Currently commercially available cranes for shooting are capable of keeping a camera platform horizontal by a jib and a sub jib.